Stress Relief
by Louder4life
Summary: **ONE SHOT** Ross is feeling a little overwhelmed with juggling everything going on with his careers. Laura helps him find some stress relief one night on the Austin and Ally set. Warning contains smut, light cursing and lemons. ENJOY


**Soo I'm not completely sure what I think of this, I was about to go to sleep last night when this randomly popped into my head so I wrote it. I wasn't gonna post it but I thought meh, I'll see what you guys think. It's a one shot of Ross and Laura, contains smut and Lemons. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or ross and laura or any of the people involved in this story, just the plot**

**Stress Relief**

"And that's a wrap for the day, great job guys!"

Ross groaned in relief. It had been a long day of filming and he was exhausted. His head hurt and his back was tense from stress.

Over the last few months, not to mention the ones to come, had and would be hectic. He was balancing out a world tour with the band, signings and premieres and the like for his recent movie and today he had just started on filming season four of Austin and Ally.

He didn't regret it though, not for a second. He loved his life, and he was thankful. He loved getting to follow his dreams with his family by his side, he loved his friends that he'd met while filming, and he loved his fans.. they especially made it all worth while. But it was tiring and, stressful and he badly needed time to relax and let loose.

He made his way to his dressing room and opened the small fridge in the corner, pulling out one of the beers he'd snuck in earlier in the day. He knew it was risky and a little rebellious having these here, for one, it was illegal. He was underage and he doubted his bosses would be very happy with him having alcohol in the studio. But it was just this once and it wasn't like he was going to do anything crazy and reckless. He popped off the lid and flopped down onto his sofa, swallowing down a few mouthfuls of the bitter liquid, while looking around the room.

He smiled as his gaze fell over the tour photos that littered the door frames, remembering each moment clearly, feeling the adreneline running through his veins, hearing the screams of fans, shouting their names. Looking around at his family and their friend, playing and singing, their expressions mirroring his of excitement, passion and pride. Music and performing was what he lived for... what they all lived for.

He looked further round at his wall that was covered in tags and random doodles that he, along with his family and friends had spray painted between takes. He hadn't finished decorating it yet, really he didn't know if it'd ever be finished. But eh he was happy with it.

His gaze moved around past the tv he never used, to the guitars that were hanging proudly beside it. He loved his dressing room it was so...him.

He lifted the beer back to his lips and took another mouthful,when there suddenly came a knock at the dressing room door. He hurridly shoved the bottle down on the floor, hiding it behind his legs.

"Come in!" He called out.

The door opened, and his favourite brunette poked her head around the side of it. Laura Marano, shewas always fun to have around, with her little quirks and dorky antics. She was adorable, or as he fondly niknamed her, adorkable. He loved making her laugh, and did so as often as he could. She laughed at the lamest things. He even had made up a set of jokes that were not in the slightest bit funny, but they had still somehow set her into massive fits of giggles every time without fail. Her laughter was always contagious and her smile brightened up the room. Seeing her always helped a little to ease the stress he was feeling.

"Hey you," She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey,"He replied smiled in return warmly.

"What are you still doing here, everyone else has gone home."

Ross shrugged, "Just having some down time, what about you? you're still here too"

"I was literally about to pull out of the carpark when I realized I'd left my phone in my dressing room, so I came back to get it and I noticed your car was still here so thought I'd check up on you." Laura crossed the room and took a seat on the sofa next to him. Ross shifted quickly, making sure the beer bottle was still blocked from view. He mentally facepalmed himself for his poor hiding skills. "So what'cha up to?" She asked turning herself to face him straight on.

Ross shrugged, "Oh ya know, just chillin," He grabbed one of his bright yellow cushions - his favorite color ofcourse, his mom had kept that in mind when decorating his dressing room for him, she's the best - and placed it behind his head, he then kicked off his converse revealing his bright pink socks, momentarily forgetting about what he was hiding, and swung his legs up laying them down on Laura's lap. "Ahh, much more comfortable"

Laura looked down at his feet resting on her, then back at im, and raisied her eyebrows. "Do I look like a foot rest to you?" Ross responded with one of his signature, wide, cheesy grins and threw his hands back carelessly behind his head, closing his eyes as he lay back snuggling into the cushion. She couldn't help but giggle and shook her head, she loved his fun loving attitude and childish antics. It was impossible to have a bad day with Ross around. He always made so much effort to make her laugh and smile. He was such a sweetheart. She sighed and rested back against the black sofa with a smile on her face.

Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, sitting on the floor. She tilted her head to get a better look. Was that...a beer bottle? She shifted forward slightly, reading the lable.

It was! She gasped. "ROSS SHOR LYNCH!, ARE YOU DRINKING?"

Ross's eyes shot open and he looked from the bottle to her accusing glare. Her arms folded across her chest and she tapped her finger patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well...I-I...uh...i-it's actually...ermmm," He stammered, trying to think of some excuse to get him out of trouble. But really he knew lying would be pointless. Laura was smart, and way to onto it. She'd see straight through his lies. He would just have to tell her the truth and hope like hell that she wouldn't rat on him to his parents or anyone from the studio. He doubted he'd get fired...he was a rather important part of the Austin and Ally duo after all. But he was not really in the mood for a telling off and lecture at the moment. He sighed and hung his head feeling slightly ashamed. "Fine, yes I was drinking but it's only the one. I've just been really stressed lately and needed an outlet." He shifted his legs off of Laura's lap and onto the floor, he fiddled with his fingers awkwardly in his lap, keeping his gaze on his thumbs twirling round in small circles. He really felt like a child that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Laura sighed deeply and Ross risked looking up at her. Her arms were still crossed and she had an eyebrow raised, her expression serious. He could feel the lecture coming, he braced himself waiting for it to begin.

"If you have anymore, can I have one?"

"Look I'm sorry, I know you're disappointed in me and...wait, what?"

Had he just heard her correctly?, had she just asked what he thinks she did? No...no she wouldn't of, she was way to much of a good girl to do something as risky as underage drinking with him on the set, or anywhere at all for that matter. That one beer must of hit him really hard. She giggled and shook her head.

"I said can I have one?" Ross's eyes widened at her, almost bugging out of his head.

"A beer?!" Laura rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, Ross a beer."

"But, you're a good girl?!"

Laura held a hand to her chest feigning hurt. "Ross Lynch, I am insulted. Just because I'm not the most wayward person, doesn't mean I don't know how to live a little!" She reached over to his fridge and pulled a bottle out, she popped the lid and brought it to her lips , swallowing a few mouthfuls. She pulled it away and scrunched up her nose. "Blah, that is disgusting."

Ross laughed at her and she rolled her eyes, then they both returned to their drinks and talked together about random happenings during their lives.

One beer turned into two, two turned into three and three eventually lead to a few more. And soon enough, Ross and Laura suddenly found themselves feeling ever so slightly, happier...and alot drunker than before. Empty bottles littered the table and Laura was now rolling around the floor in a fit of giggles as Ross finished telling her the story of him smacking himself in the face with his guitar, on stage, in front of thousands of fans.

Laura sighed contentedly as she calmed herself. "Ohhhh, my Ross Shor Lynch boy, you are a smooth one." He narrowed his eyes and threw one of his yellow cushions at her. She squealed and rolled over narrowly avoiding being pummeled with the soft object. She grabbed it off of the floor, and quickly jumped to her feet before flinging it back at him, hitting him square in the face. "Ha take that Lynch!" She started wiggling around goofily in a victory dance.

"Ohh no, that's it. You're in trouble now Marano!" Ross lept up from his spot on the sofa and dove at her. Laura squealed and dashed out of the way, sending him tumbling to the floor. "Get back here you!" He called out. Laura giggled and turned, bolting for the door, she hastily yanked it open, making a run down the corridors, til she reached the sets that they used for filming. She heard the sound of footsteps gaining on her so she dashed over to the set of the Sonic Boom practise room and slid down, hiding behind the piano.

She popped her head up and looked around for the familiar mop of blonde locks... she couldn't see him anywhere. She held her breath, staying completely silent listening for the sound of footsteps...nothing.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she stepped out and starting walking around searching for him.

Where was he?...

She looked around the room, walking past the green armchairs as she went.

"GOTCHA!"

Laura screamed as Ross jumped out from behind one of the chairs and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. He started digging his fingers into her sides, tickling her. She squealed and fell into hysterics as she tried frantically to pry his long fingers from her overly ticklish body.

"Ross, N-n-no!" She gasped, between giggles and she desperately tried to catch her breath. She slammed her body back into him, causing him to fall back onto the floor. His hands were still tightly gripped onto her hips, which ended up effectively pulling her down with him and she landed on top him in a heap.

The drunken pair rolled around on the floor laughing til they each had tears streaming down their face. Laura turned herself so she was facing him, she watched his face, the way he smiled when he laughed, the cute dimples that appeared on his pink, flushed cheeks. She couldn't deny it he was attractive, heck who COULD deny it. He was like a sexy, blonde man-god. With muscles that you just wanted to drag your fingers...and tongue over. She thought back to times when she'd watched Ross performing at his concerts, the way he'd pull at his shirts, showing off his perfectly toned pecks, or his impressive six pack of abs. The way he'd dance and thrust, never failed to make her feel a little hot and bothered. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking but she couldn't help thinking that she'd like to see...or rather feel Ross thrusting like that in a slightly didn't situation, with her...

Ross sighed happily as he managed to stop himself laughing, he shifted his body and sat himself up onto one of the green chairs. He leant back and closed his eyes. Laura turned and lent her side against the chair, resting between his open legs. She debated the next thing she was thinking of saying, but seeing as she had probably a little to much liquid courage in her system. The mischievous side of her won the battle.

"You know Ross," She purred keeping her eyes trained on his face, waiting for his reaction. "I can think of something that is really effective at relieving stress" She started tracing random patterns on his thigh through the material of his jeans. She felt him tense a little and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at her curiously but made no move to stop her actions. She started to move her hand up higher, Ross followed her movements with his eyes but still made no efforts to stop her.

"And what's that?" His voice cracked a little. Laura tilted her head, raising an eyebrow and bit her lip innocently. She shifted her hand higher still. Ross's gaze shifted back and forth between her face and her hand, waiting for her answer.

"Orgasms.." She says simply. Ross's eyes widened and she giggled.

"W-what?" He stammered. Laura smiled at him before trailing her gaze lower til it fell on a now not so hidden bulge in the tight material of his pants. She shifted her hand and started tracing her finger around it, never quite touching him. Ross's breathing quickened as he watched her hand.

"Orgasms are good for stress relief" She stated matter of factly.

Ross looked back to her deep, chocolate eyes gazing at him intently. He wasn't sure what to do, or what to think...this wasn't a side of Laura that he was used to. Usually she was a good girl, always behaved and followed the rules...well as far as he was aware. Yet here she was in the set of the practice room, drunk and teasing him. Who knew beneath that innocent exterior there was a sexual, hidden side to Laura. He had to admit, it was very hot, and he liked it...he liked it ALOT!

"What are you implying Laura?..." He asked carefully.

She didn't speak instead reached up and took his hand and placed it on his crotch, guiding him into rubbing himself with his palm. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you telling me to wack myself off?"

Laura shrugged. "Well if thats what it takes then sure."

Ross pouted, "But that's so much work, and I'm tired!" He whined.

Laura smiled and rolled her eyes "Weeeelllll you could always get someone else to do the deed for you."

"Who?" He gave her an intense gaze. _Please say you, please say you..._

Laura smileD seductively biting her lip and moveD positioning herself between his legs. "You know I could always do it for you,"

She returned to trailing her fingers around the outline of his further hardening member, His breath caught in his throat. "It'd be our little secret, No-one else needs to know"

"Really?" He croaked out. Laura, pressed her hand against the tip of his cock in his jeans and started to stroke back and forth. A low groan escaped Ross's throat and he let his head roll back and squeezed his eyes closed. He didn't move as Laura proceeded to undo his jeans. He lifted himself up a little as she pulled them off, and down his legs, revealing his bright pink, tight boxers.

"Pink boxers ross?" She mused. He smiled and shrugged. Laura smirked and started to trace her fingers up his inner thigh again before running her fingers over his erection in his boxers, he shivered a little at the touch and lifted his hips pressing himself into her hand. She raised an eyebrow and muttered "so impatient" before running her fingers along the waist band of his underwear. He licked his lips. Laura palmed him, rubbing his hard length before slowly, teasingly pulling his boxers down his legs and discarding them on the floor, leaving him now in only a shirt.

Her eyes widen taking in his size, it was impressive to say the least and she couldn't stop the moisture she felt dripping onto her panties, imagining what he could do to her with it.

Laura looked up to Ross's face his eyes opened when he didn't feel her touch on him. She sat back and smirked when his lips formed into a pout.

"Ross, I want you to touch yourself." His eyes widened slightly, but he did as asked and moved his hand to cup himself. She smiled and bit her lip. "I want you to stroke yourself for me." Ross stayed still for a moment watching her, before he took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around his shaft and started slowly pumping back and forth. Laura could feel herself getting more and more aroused as she watched him work himself. Ross groaned and closed his eyes getting close, Laura decided to take over now, she reached over and stopped his hand, his eyes shot open and he was breathing heavily, he looked down at her confused. Laura wrapped her fingers around his warm, hard member and started pumping him back and forth while placing kisses along his thigh. He groaned loudly, shifting his hips in small thrusts, meeting the movements of her small hand. He squeezed his eyes tighter and gripped the arms of the chair he was on tightly.

"Mmmm Ally" he moaned.

Laura paused and looked up at him, "did you just call me ally?"

Ross's eyes popped open and he blushed furiously, "sorry force of habit when we're in the studio." Laura giggled and looked around the room where if they were filming, the pair would've probably been writing a song together. Nothing even remotely as naughty as the activities the two were partaking in at this moment.

"It's okay,it's kinda like roleplay" She smiled. "Austin you've been working so hard, why not let little, not so innocent Ally take care of you."

Ross looked at her amused, "you're so wierd."

"Heeey I prefer adorkable." She pulled her hand away and placed them both on her hips.

"That too." He added. Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Right now hush down you, you're talking to much" She paused and tilted her head"huh, never thought id being saying that to you its usually the other way round."

"Haha" He responded sarcastically, Laura giggled, before returning her fingers around his swollen shaft and pumping him slowly. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back. Laura, watched his face for a moment, running her hand up and down a few more times before she leant forward and pressed her lips to the head of his cock and kissed it gently. He hissed and groaned heavily and moved his hands to grip onto her brunette curls. Laura stuck her tongue out and swirled it around his tip before licking from the base back to the top. She started to pump again while sucking on the tip of his member. She started taking him in further to her mouth fitting him in as far as she could,and started bobbing her head up and down on his lap, She used her hand to stroke what wouldnt fit. Ross moaned and bucked his hips forward, squeezing his eyes tighter. Laura used her hands to hold his hips in place and increased her speed, sucking her lips tighter around him, he started to shake as he felt himself getting closer. His teeth clenched and he hissed as she suddenly went somehow faster.

"Mmmm laura baby... shit yes!" He cursed as he reached his climax, and exploded in her mouth. Laura continued sucking til he stream slowed to a stop and he had fallen soft in her mouth. She pulled away with a 'pop!' and smiled up at him. He lay still breathing heavily for a moment before he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes hooded.

"Soo feeling a little less stressed?" She asked

He smiled widely in response. "A lot better actually" Laura giggled and stood up, she turned away when she felt him grab her wrist and pull her back, slamming her against his now standing body. "I think I might still need a bit more relief though" he hinted.

Laura raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. "Oh?" she asked teasingly. Suddenly he grabbed her waist and pushed her, slamming her up against the wall and started kissing her hard. He ran his hands over her body til he reached around and groped her ass. Laura moaned and ran her hands down the muscles of his arms, tracing her fingers along the abs on his stomach before ripping his shirt over his head. He quickly tugged off her pants and top extremely pleased when he found it had an inset bra so now she was only in a pair of sexy, black panties.

Ross bent down - she's so short- taking one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking gently, grazing his teeth against her nipple, he wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her steady as she moaned and tugged at his mop of blonde hair. He switched to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention.

"Ross please I need you" Laura moaned. He stood up straight and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, she could feel his already re-hardened cock against her centre, she rolled her hips grinding herself against him and they moaned in unison,

"mmm someones eager,". He says huskily. She giggled as he turned and walked over toward the piano and sat her down on the keys making a loud clatter of not so musical sounds echo throughout the set. they laughed, but quickly stopped when he smashed his mouth to hers hungrily. Laura slid forward so her legs were tight around his waist. Ross lowered his hand down and began to stroke her wet folds through the material of her panties. She gasped and Ross used this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. They swirled around, tasting eachother. Ross pressed his hand to her in firmer strokes almost pushing her over the edge right then. She moaned and pressed herself against his hand. Ross chuckled and pulled away, she pouted and bucked her hips aching for more contact.

"So impatient" He tutted. He stepped back and lowered himself down, taking Laura's underwear in his teeth and tugging them down her smooth creamy legs, he dropped them to the floor before coming back up and and spreading her legs fully apart before positioning his face between her thighs. Laura watched him closely, eager for him to touch her in some way. He gave her a cheeky grin and winked before he moved his face forward, stuck his tongue out and gave a long, hard lick along her slit. Laura gasped and rolled her head back. Ross moved up and started sucking on her small bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly and moved her hands to his hair, fisting it as waves of ecstasy rolled through her. She cried out and bucked her hips when she felt him slip a finger inside and started pumping in and out. Soon he followed with a second, pumping harder and faster. Laura felt the coil in her stomach start to tighten and she knew he was close. Ross swirled his tongue hard against her clit, swirling, licking and sucking. It was soon her undoing.

"Oh my god! Ross!" She screamed as she came hard. Ross stood up straight quickly, not giving her a chance to come down from her high as he positioned himself between her legs and roughly slammed forward, filling her to the hilt. Laura immediately gripped his shoulders. They groaned in unison as he started to move in and out with strong, powerful thrusts, fucking her hard. Laura's lower back slammed into the edge of the piano, every time he shoved himself into her. She no doubt was going to earn a bruise tomorrow but right now she didn't care.

"Mmmm baby, you're so fucking tight," He cursed as pulled himself out before ramming himself fully into her again. Laura rolled her head back and closed her eyes loving the feel of his rough, hard cock inside of her. Every fantasy she'd ever had about him, in no way compared to the real thing. This was bliss. She felt the coil in her stomach begin to tighten again and Ross's thrusts were beginning to grow sloppy showing he was close too. His eyes were tightly closed and his jaw was clenched as he concentrated on fucking her desperately. He lowered his hand and started to harshly rub Laura's clit in a circular motion. She cried out and lifted her hips meeting him with every thrust. With a few more thrusts they were both pushed over the edge and they screamed eachothers name as they came powerfully together.

Ross stood still and rested his head against her shoulder as their breathing and heart rates steadied. He lent back just enough to kiss her gently before pulling out of her and helped her down from the piano. They got dressed in silence before heading back to his dressing room. Laura helped him clean up the mess of empty bottles before they agreed to share a taxi home, drink driving was not an option. They were a little rebellious and naughty, but they weren't stupid.

The next day came and went. Laura couldn't help but bite her lip and smirk when they sat together at piano of the practice room to film a scene. She shifted her gaze to Ross who was looking down at the piano keys a slight blush creeping it's way onto his cheeks.

They began filming a scene in the footcourt, Austin had recieved an anonymous love letter from someone and Ally was feeling jealous. He, wanting to proove to her that it ment nothing to him so he ripped it up infront of her and threw the pieces on the ground. Ally being the classic good girl she was had bent down to pick up a pieces and clean up his mess. As she bent down Laura's top rolled up and everyone behind her gasped. She turned confused looking at her cast and crew looking at her in concern.

"Laura, you have a huge bruise on her back!" Calum gaped. "How'd you manage that?!"

As hard as she tried not to, she couldn't stop the the ten shades of pink her face went as images from last night rushed through her mind. She looked over at Ross who's whole body was shaking as he laughed into the back of his hand, not looking her in the eyes.

"I - I... fell down the stairs" She fibbed, hoping they'd all believe her lie.

"Laura, you should really be more careful!" Ross mused, Laura narrowed her eyes at him, giving a warning glare. Luckily the cast and crew seemed to buy her excuse, but then she turned to see Raini looking at her with a strange expression she couldn't read.

Finally the day of filming was over, Laura sat back on the couch in her dressing room and winced. The bruise actually hurt a little. She heard a knock at her door before it opened and Raini's head popped in.

"Hey Laur, are you busy?" She shook her head and motioned for her latino friend to come in. Raini smiled grateully before closing the door and walking towards. She folded her arms and looked down at Laura with a raised eyebrow. 'uh oh she knew something was up.'

"Sooo, Laura, did you hurt yourself on the stairs ooor was it from the piano" Laura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, under her friends judgemental stare.

"whaaaat, why would you think that." Her tone was't believable even to herself. She bit her lip and started nervously fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Because," Raini continued "I found these beside the piano seat, and I know they're yours because i was with you when you bought them." She proceeded to pull the pair of Laura's black lacey panties out of her pocket. Crap how did she miss those last night?! Laura didn't say anthing as she took the underwear from her now smirking friend. "And don't think I didn't notice those little looks between you and a certain blonde castmate of ours... " Laura looked down and smiled a little. "Well, I have to head home now. Try not to leave any other items of clothing behind tonight." She waggled her eyebrows before turning and leaving a very red Laura in her dressing room.

Laura groaned, squeezing her eyes closed and lay back against the couch feeling for than a little mortified. How embarrasing, being caught out by one of her closest friends.

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard her phone beep on the coffee table beside her. She reached over and grabbed the flip phone and brought it to her. She smiled when she saw Ross's name on the screen, wasting no time as she quickly opened the message.

"Soo, I was thinking once everyone's gone home i might be feeling a little bit stressed in Austin's bedroom if Ally's willing to help out again..."

Laura bit her lip and smiled before replying. "Meet you there Austin."

**Let me know what you think with a review :)**


End file.
